pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Mary Howitt
just after reading from Mary Howitt's book The Spider and the Fly on 27 October 2006 in Florida|right]] Mary Howitt (12 March 1799 - 30 January 1888) was an English poet, author of the famous poem The Spider and the Fly. Life She was born Mary Botham at Coleford, in Gloucestershire, the temporary residence of her parents, while her father, Samuel Botham, a prosperous Quaker of Uttoxeter, Staffordshire, was looking after some mining property. Samuel had married his wife Ann in South Wales in 1796 when he was 38 and she was 32. They had four children Anna, Mary, Emma and Charles. Their Queen Anne house is now known as Howitt Place. Mary Botham was educated at home, and read widely; she commenced writing verses at a very early age. Together with her husband she wrote over 180 books.William Howitts entry in the Australian Dictionary of Biography accessed 4 October 2007 Marriage On 16 April 1821 she was married in Uttoxeter to William Howitt, and began a career of joint authorship with her husband. They lived initially in Heanor in Derbyshire where William was a pharmacist.Mary Howitt site accessed 3 October 2007 It was not until 1823, when they were living in Nottingham, that William decided to give up his business with his brother Richard and concentrate with Mary on writing. Their literary productions at first consisted chiefly of poetical and other contributions to annuals and periodicals, of which a selection was published in 1827 under the title of The Desolation of Eyam and other Poems. William and Mary mixed with many of the important literary figures of the day including Charles Dickens, Elizabeth Gaskell and Elizabeth Barrett Browning. In 1837 they went on a tour of the north and stayed with William and Dorothy Wordsworth. Their work was well regarded, as can be seen from the minister George Byng's present in 1839 from Queen Victoria. She gave him a copy of Mary's book Hymns and Fireside Verses. In the same year, her brother-in-law Godfrey Howitt set out with his wife and her family to emigrate to Australia, arriving at Port Philip in April 1840.Godfrey Howitt in Aust. Dict. of biography accessed 3 October 2007 The life of Mary Howitt was completely bound up with that of her husband; she was separated only from him during the period of his Australian journey (1851-4). On removing to Esher in 1837 she commenced writing her well-known tales for children, a long series of books which met with signal success. They moved to London in 1843, and following a second move in 1844 they counted Tennyson amongst their neighbors. Scandinavia While residing at Heidelberg in 1840 her attention was directed to Scandinavian literature, and in company with her friend Madame Schoultz she set herself to learn Swedish and Danish. She afterward translated and introduced Fredrika Bremer's novels (1842-1863, 18 vols.) to English readers. Moreover, Howitt also translated many of Hans Christian Andersen's tales, such as * Only a Fiddler (1845) * The Improvisators (1845, 1847) * Wonderful Stories for Children (1846) * The True Story of every Life (1847). Among her original works were The Heir of West Way Ian (1847). She for three years she edited the Drawing-room Scrap Book, writing (among other articles that would be included therein) "Biographical Sketches of the Queens of England". She edited the Pictorial Calendar of the Seasons, translated Ennemoser's History of Magic, and took the chief share in The Literature and Romance of Northern Europe (1852). She also produced a Popular History of the United States (2 vols. 1859), and a three-volume novel called The Cost of Caergwyn (1864). In June 1852, the three male members of the family, accompanied by Edward La Trobe Bateman, sailed for Australia in the hope of finding a fortune. William would be reunited with his brother Godfrey Howitt, while Mary and her two daughters, the elder, Margaret, who had just returned from a year in Munich with Kaulbach (this adventure was later published as a book) moved into the Hermitage, Mr Bateman's cottage in Highgate. This had previously been occupied by Dante Gabriel Rossetti.Little Memoirs of the Nineteenth Century accessed 3 October 2007 In 1851, her husband and her two sons traveled to Australia in the hope of finding their fortune, but they returned a number of years later; William wrote a number of books describing the flora and fauna of Australia. Her son, Alfred William Howitt, was to be renowned as an Australian explorer, anthropologist and naturalist and the discoverer of the remains of the explorers Burke and Wills, which he brought to Melbourne for burial. Other children included: Herbert Charlton Howitt, who was drowned while engineering a road in New Zealand; Anna Mary Howitt, wife of Alfred Alaric Watts, the biographer of her father, and author of Art Work in Munich [sic, this is an error in the dictionary cited, correct is An Art-Student in Munich], who died at Dietenheim on 23 July 1884; and Margaret Howitt, the writer of the Life of Fredrika Bremer and of the memoir of her own mother.William Howitt in the Dictionary of National Biography Her name was attached as author, translator, or editor to upwards of 110 works. She received a silver medal from the Literary Academy of Stockholm, and on 21 April 1879 was awarded a civil list pension of Â£100. a year. In the decline of her life she joined the church of Rome, and was one of the English deputation who were received by Pope Leo XIII on 10 January 1888. Her interesting Reminiscences of my Later Life were printed in Good Words in 1886. The death of her husband in 1879, and of her eldest child, Mrs. A. A. Watts, in 1884, caused her intense grief. The Times says, speaking of the Howitts: Their friends used jokingly to call them William and Mary, and to maintain that they had been crowned together like their royal prototypes. Nothing that either of them wrote will live, but they were so industrious, so disinterested, so amiable, so devoted to the work of spreading good and innocent literature, that their names ought not to disappear unmourned. Mary Howitt was away from her residence in Meran in Tyrol spending the winter in Rome when she died of bronchitis on 30 January 1888. The Spider and the Fly Mary Howitt's poem the "Spider and the Fly" was originally published in 1829. When Lewis Carroll was readying Alice's Adventures Under Ground for publication, he replaced a parody he had made of a negro minstrel songGardner, Martin., The Annotated Alice, 1998 with a parody of Mary's poem. The Lobster Quadrille, which is an important part of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, is a parody of Mary's poem concerning a spider and a fly.Lewis Carroll's parody of Mary's poem accessed 3 October 2007 A version of Howitt's poem, illustrated by Tony DiTerlizzi, was a Caldecott Honor Book in 2007.Childrens Book awards announced. New York Times 6 October 2007 accessed 8 October 2007 Publications Works written by Mary Howitt, independently of her husband, were: # ' Sketches of Natural History (1834) # ' Wood Leighton, or a Year in the Country (1836) # ' Birds and Flowers and other Country Things (1838) # ' Hymns and Fireside Verses (1839) # ' Hope on, Hope ever, a Tale (1840) # ' Strive and Thrive (1840) # ' Sowing and Reaping, or What will come of it (1841) # ' Work and Wages, or Life in Service (1842) # ' Which is the Wiser? or People Abroad (1842) # ' Little Coin, Much Care (1842) # ' No Sense like Common Sense (1843) # ' Love and Money (1843) # ' My Uncle the Clockmaker (1844) # ' The Two Apprentices (1844) # ' My own Story, or the Autobiography of a Child (1845) # ' Fireside Verses (1845) # ' Ballads and other Poems (1847) # ' The Children's Year (1847) # ' The Childhood of Mary Leeson (1848) # ' Our Cousins in Ohio (1849) # ' The Heir of Wast-Waylan (1851) # ' The Dial of Love (1853) # ' Birds and Flowers and other Country Things (1855) # ' The Picture Book for the Young (1855) # ' M. Howitt's Illustrated Library for the Young (1856; two series) # ' Lillieslea, or Lost and Found (1861) # ' Little Arthur's Letters to his Sister Mary (1861) # ' The Poet's Children (1863) # ' The Story of Little Cristal (1863) # ' Mr. Rudd's Grandchildren (1864) # ' Tales in Prose for Young People (1864) # ' M. Howitt's Sketches of Natural History (1864) # ' Tales in Verse for Young People (1865) # ' Our Four-footed Friends (1867) # ' John Oriel's Start in Life (1868) # ' Pictures from Nature (1869) # ' Vignettes of American History (1869) # ' A Pleasant Life (1871) # ' Birds and their Nests (1872) # ' Natural History Stories (1875) # ' Tales for all Seasons (1881) # ' Tales of English Life, including Middleton and the Middletons ''(1881) Poems by Mary Howitt * Old Christmas See also *List of British poets References *''Mary Howitt: an Autobiography, edited by her daughter, Margaret Howitt (1889) *C. R. Woodring, Victorian Samplers - William & Mary Howitt (1952) *A. Lee, Laurels and Rosemary - The Life of William & Mary Howitt (1955) Notes External links ;Poems * "Old Christmas" by Mary Howitt (unabridged) * Selected Poetry of Mary Howitt (1799-1888) (4 poems) at Representative Poetry Online. ;Books * *Complete list of her works ;Audio / video *"The Spider and the Fly" ;About * *Papers of Mary and William Howitt are held at Manuscripts and Special Collections, The University of Nottingham Category:1799 births Category:1888 deaths Category:English poets Category:Women poets Category:English women writers Category:British translators Category:Swedish-English translators Category:Danish-English translators Category:Deaths from bronchitis Category:19th-century poets Category:19th-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets